darkstalkersfandomcom-20200223-history
Q-Bee
Q-Bee is a humanoid insect who first appeared in ''Darkstalkers 3''. She is the leader of the race known as the Soul Bees, which reside on the lands of Jedah Dohma's family. Background She is the leader of the Soul Bee race, a race that eats souls to live. Q-Bee stands for Queen Bee, which is her title, not her name. Their race lived in the lands of the Dohma family. But during the time when Jedah was dead, her race was on the verge of being wiped out. When Jedah was revived and created the realm of Majigen near the realm of Makai, she noticed the vast amount of souls in the new realm. She headed towards the Majigen to gather souls to fuel her Soul Bees' hunger and her own hunger as well. Personality Q-Bee is a loyal girl who likes to consume the souls of others. She and her race are followers of Jedah Dohma, and will do anything to please him. She often spies on other people in the dark as a way to gain as much information on humanity and other realms for him. She even tries to ask others to join his side as he can help save everything. Powers and Abilites Q-Bee has many supernatural abilities such as the ability to call out to other bees. Like most of her kind, she can consume the souls of her prey, however, she must be near her foe in order to do it. In a manner similar to Jedah, she possesses strength that is strong to carry objects much heavier than a car and a truck. About the soul bee race In one family of the Soul Bee race live roughly 50 to 150 bees. The leader of the family is called Q-Bee. Q-Bee is a title instead of a name. The others are either called P-Bee or just Bee. Out of all the baby bees born, certain bees are born with a honey capsule, an organ that is used to concentrate and accumulate nutrition. This bee is raised to become the next Q-Bee. A Q-Bee works to raise the next leader of the family. Within P-Bees there are males and females with a ratio of 1:4. Their physical appearance is almost identical, with the male being slightly smaller. The male exists only to help reproduce. A male's regeneration ability is very weak compared to that of a female. Because the current Soul Bee race has a very strong self-reproduction and regeneration system, it is possible to give birth to new Soul Bees even without the help of a male. In the near future, the male Soul Bees will most likely disappear. The Soul Bees' true eyes are the large discs on their heads. What seem to be eyes on their face are actually an imitation used to deceive other creatures. Their sense of touch can catch the smell of food with a range that is said to reach several hundred kilometers. Their intelligence level is equal to a human baby around 4-5 years old. They are able to carry on simple conversations. It is possible a Q-Bee is more intelligent that other members of the Soul Bee race. Their appetite is the most important aspect of their behavior. To them, everything that moves is food that is meant to be caught. Their digestive ability is incredible and their stomach is rarely upset from eating bad food. Because their metabolism is incredibly high, they will die if they don't eat regularly. Not eating for 36 hours will kill them for sure. The attack names of the Q-Bee were taken from "Makai Evil Insect Book", written by Varvle Mattlayer. The names were re-written in the nearest sounds to the human language. It should be noted that the race of Soul Bees uses camouflage to lure in victims. Case in point: Q-Bee's eyes are not on her face. Her face is actually part of the mouth and can be witnessed opening during certain attack animations. The two large round "hair ornaments" on her head are actually her real eyes. Q-Bee's cute face is a ploy to lure in prey. This is especially noticeable during her standing animation. Q-Bee angles her head down quite severely in her idle animation, almost to the point that what appear to be her eyes cannot see you very well. In actuality, because her primary eyes are on top of her head, she is actually staring right at her enemy. It should also be noted that Q-Bee can apparently change form, as her intro animation shows her magically grow from a small soul bee into her normal form. A curious subject: The fear of insects Arthropods, invertebrate, bugs, insects.... Minuscule creatures of Earth's natural realm, yet still to humans and vertebrae, of an almost alien world unlike our own. These organisms who come to work the microcosm of the ecosystem and the food chain: pollination, scavenging, reproduction for reproduction's sake. Of these creatures, they come in many varieties: caterpillars, butterflies, beetles, ladybugs, ants, cicadas, dragonflies.... Yet, why do some carry such command of fear and terror into men? Outside of the realm of those who enter into daylight and focus on flora and flowers, we enter the other side of the insect kingdom, far from those who work in the sun and meadows. Those known as "creepy crawlers" and those that do the dirty work of nature's process: maggots, flies, centipedes, worms, wasps, mosquitoes, and even to such arthropod species like ticks, scorpions and spiders. Unlike their beautiful brethren, these breeds bear traits of harm and the malign: those that feed on corpses and carrion, carrying disease and signaling death, or those who bear appendages meant to cut and dig into flesh, such as blood sucking or flesh tearing mandibles, or venomous stingers, all that regardless of strength, signal invasion, harm, and pain on the subconscious level. Even for such tiny creatures, man fears these organisms not just in their capability, but in groups and numbers, working together in flocks, and these creatures that work in the darkness are feared to creep upon men in the darkness of the night, even in the bosom of home and hearth. When these fearsome attributes of those of the deadwood and the shadows are brought together with those of the day, a question appears: When combined, are they capable of harm just as much or greater than their counterparts? According to scientific analysis, the answer would be: Yes. Within many parts of the globe, there exists many dangerous species of insects who exist in the daytime just as well. Aggressive species of ants are notorious for their ferocity to act in swarms, able to chew down and whittle their prey down to the bone in the matter of minutes. Wasps are feared for their capability of nesting nearly anywhere within near the settlements of man, from either small hives to large colonies, for their nasty temperament to sting and attack in droves when anything uninvited and unwarranted they deem comes close to their homes. In terms of the former, there exists army ants, pharaoh ants, and fire ants; to the latter, there exists yellow jackets, tarantula wasps, and the dreaded suzumebachi. Even to bees, there are reasons for why Africanized bees are known as "killer bees", swarming down on potential invaders within not even a meter of their hives. Even to simple yet aggressive insects whom are on their own, studies of their lifestyles in the microorganism kingdom warrant some form of fear and strange respect for their brutality and mercilessness, such as the assassin bug, wearing the corpses of its prey for further hunts, and the preying mantis, whose method of feeding and hunting is to mercilessly crush helpless bugs in its folding claws and chew them alive in a matter of seconds. Finally, the truly terrifying might be in the matter of their biology. It is unknown how such small creatures instill fear in us just merely by their motions and appearance, but their almost mechanical and otherworldly anatomy, fluidly moving unlike mammals and men, with all motion as if in mind with some form of intentioned purpose. Some insects are known to be parasitic, able to lay their spawn into the flesh of other animals or insects, or dare say, even, men, without them even knowing it, and feeding upon them only at a moments notice too late. Last but not least, we return back to their appendages; their venomous stingers and mighty mandibles. Entomologists have long given insects their own ratings of pain and harm from their stings and bites from those capable. Some species of arthropods are capable of inciting such pain to where suicide is a preferable alternative, or to where the grasp of death is immediate in its effects. Though man is able to fight back with merely a swatting of their hands, the world of the insect kingdom is a truly terrifying might to behold at its strongest and numerous. Prayers be given to those caught in its most ferocious heights, or silent and fatal lows of wrath. Appearances Darkstalkers series= *''Darkstalkers 3'' *''Darkstalkers Chronicle: The Chaos Tower'' *''Darkstalkers Resurrection'' In Japanese only games *''Vampire Savior 2'' *''Vampire: Darkstalkers Collection'' |-| Other Games= *''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters' Clash'' *''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters 2'' *''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS'' *''Namco x Capcom, as an enemy *''Project X Zone, as an enemy *''Project X Zone 2'', as an enemy |-| Cameos= *Q-Bee appears in both Felicia's and Jedah's endings in Capcom Fighting Evolution. |-| Other media= *''Darkstalkers: Night Warriors'' #1, Q-Bee appeared on the cover with her or another Soul Bee featured in a side story with the characters, Dr. Varvle and Thorton. Trivia *Q-Bee was voiced by Miyuki Matsushita, who also voices Baby Bonnie Hood, until Project X Zone 2, where she was succeeded by Arisa Nishiguchi. *She was featured on a digital Valentines Day card to help promote Darkstalkers Resurrection. The card featured artwork by Stanley Lau who goes by the pen name Artgerm. *Similar to Anakaris, Q-bee's true form is only shown when she's electrocuted (and during her intro). She is the only character to have her Pharaoh's Curse form look similar to her true self. This could imply that all Q-bee's are secretly like this or that she is very small exception and needs a suit to help her look bigger. Sprite Fighting games= |-| Card Fighters= Gallery Darkstalkers3QBee.png|''Darkstalkers 3'' Darkstalkers 3 Q-bee Opening Sketch.png|''Darkstalkers 3'' Artwork Q-bee.png|''Darkstalkers 3'' Artwork Darkstalkers 3 Q-Bee Anatomy.png|''Vampire Savior'' Secret File Udon Comics Q-Bee Sustained By Souls.png|UFS Q-bee art by Udon UDON UFC Q-Bee Butt Slam.png|Q-Bee UFS artwork Q-Bee Delta A por Eric Vedder.jpg|UFS art by Udon Darkstalkers the Night Warriors Volume 1.jpg|Q-bee on Udon Comic's Darkstalkers The Night Warriors Volume 1 Darkstalkers_Q-Bee_transforms.png|Q-Bee as a Nurse from the Midnight Bliss Q-Bee Valentines.png|''Resurrection'' Valentine's card SF vs DS Q-Bee.png|Street Fighter VS. Darkstalkers Videos Darkstalkers - Q-Bee Moves List|Q-Bee Moves List Darkstalkers - Q-Bee Character Strategy|Q-Bee Strategy Q-bee's Darkstalkers 3 Ending|''Darkstalkers 3'' ending Navigation External links *Q-Bee - Strategy Wiki *Q-Bee - Mizuumi Wiki *Q-Bee - Capcom Database References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Makai